


In The End We Have Each Other

by allyasavedtheday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise, M/M, this definitely does not hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays board games and everything's nice and wonderful</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End We Have Each Other

Stiles isn't sure who came up with Board Game Night. He thinks it might've been a combination of himself and Scott with encouragement from Isaac, Erica and Allison. Either way, it happens every Friday night and Stiles really wishes he didn't have to admit it's the highlight of his week. But, well...it is.

Every Friday around seven they meet at Derek's loft; they each bring a game from home and some form of junk food - it's the unspoken rule. They sit on the floor in a misshapen circle because there's not nearly enough room between the couch and the arm chair for all eleven of them but Stiles doesn't mind. They move the coffee table out of the way so that some of them can at least lean against the couch and the cushions always end up on the floor anyway. And they play board games until someone inevitably flips the scrabble board in frustration. (It’s almost always Jackson)

Another unspoken rule is that they only stick to mentally enduring board games - they'd tried playing twister once but it doesn't count because all the werewolves and their stubbornness and stupid super strength were able to last for  _hours_. In the end Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Danny had left them and went for pizza.

Right now, it's absolutely pouring rain and flashes of lightning keep lighting up the loft, Stiles is just  _waiting_  for the power to go out and part of him kind of wants it to. Because then they can stay a little while longer. He looks around, getting that tingly, sentimental feeling in his stomach like he does every time they're all together.

He has his back to the couch and Scott's next to him on his left, his knee touching Stiles'. Allison is curled into Scott's other side and he's murmuring stupid puns to her to make her giggle which in turn makes Scott beam.

Lydia's next to Allison, arguing with Cora about who gets to be Miss Scarlet. Jackson has an arm around Lydia and is texting Danny, even though he's  _right next to him._ Stiles knows they're texting though because they keep looking up and smirking at each other - they're no doubt judging everyone. 

Isaac - bless his heart - has his hand on Cora's knee and keeps looking at her in a way that's not at all subtle to see if she's noticed. She hasn't - but the whole bickering with Lydia thing is kind of distracting her.

Boyd and Erica are surreptitiously stealing the cards off the board to see who killed Colonel Mustard. Stiles can't even be bothered to call them out for cheating since they look so delighted with their stealthiness.

Finally, Derek's on Stiles' right, squished in between him and Erica. From the looks of it, he's arranging his chips by size like the weirdo he is.

He seems to feel Stiles' eyes on him because he glances up. He takes one look at Stiles and rolls his eyes. "You're doing it again," Derek informs him.

"Doing what?"

"Gazing around the room fondly."

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, supressing a laugh; eyes quickly flicking back over everyone again before returning to Derek. "It's just...our lives are so _boring_  now! I love it," he grins.

Derek's eyes soften a bit but he scoffs like he doesn't agree with Stiles – even though he totally 100%  _does._

"I wouldn't say we're boring," Derek replies conversationally, his gaze travelling around the circle. "I can see a catfight breaking out any minute."

"As long as the claws are metaphorical, I really don't care," Stiles shrugs.

Derek hums in acknowledgement before redirecting his attention to his chips. After a moment's deliberation Stiles heaves a put upon sigh and slouches against Derek, dropping his head onto his shoulder. Derek stills and turns his head as much as he can without jostling Stiles. "What are you doing?"

"Don't ruin the moment," Stiles reprimands, slapping his arm half-heartedly.

"I didn't realise we were having a moment in the middle of my crowded living room." Derek comments.

Stiles snorts, "As if any of them are paying attention to us."

He's right. They're not. Everyone's still talking or attempting to play. No one so much as glances their way. Stiles can feel the exact moment Derek realises this because his body relaxes and he leans into Stiles  _just a bit_  more.

Stiles smiles to himself. He's definitely turning Derek into a big ol' softie.

Stiles is just starting to doze a little with the buzz of the groups' chatter lulling him to sleep when Scott lets out the most scandalised gasp he's ever heard.

 _"You cheated!"_  Scott points an accusatory finger and Erica and Boyd who grin unashamedly. Stiles catches the subtle little fist bump they do too.

This sets off a whole other round of arguments as Scott starts fretting about morals and ethics and Erica and Boyd keep baiting him mercilessly. Lydia demands a replay which Jackson backs up simply out of principle. Isaac keeps lamenting the fact that they're not playing Monopoly. Danny looks like he's questioning all of his life choices and Allison and Cora start petitioning for Pictionary.

Stiles keeps a stranglehold on his laughter because he knows they'll eat him if they realise he's not taking this as seriously as them. But it's really hard when he can feel Derek's shoulder shaking beneath him in silent laughter.

Normally Stiles is one of the worst - it's why he, Lydia, Allison and Cora make an unbeatable team - but not tonight. Maybe it's the weather or the fact that this is so normal or that literally everyone goes crazy about board games - it doesn't matter how level-headed you are on a regular day - but his competitive streak isn't shining tonight. 

He's too overwhelmed with relief and contentment to hear them all bicker over trivial things that don't matter. No one's in a life threatening situation, no one is being hunted, no one's hurt. Everyone's whole.

The lights  _do_  go out around eleven. So no one notices when Derek laces his fingers with Stiles and kisses his hair.

But Stiles does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After the horrific last 3 weeks of pure torture my poor little soul needed some fluff where no one was dead or was in London so this is my attempt at retaining my emotional stability. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Fic title comes from This Is The New Year by A Great Big World!
> 
> If you ever want to cry about teenage werewolves with me you can find me on tumblr at [ allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
